


Azure and Crimson

by LyriaBlackFrost



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaBlackFrost/pseuds/LyriaBlackFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only when they faced each other in battle, they were able to soothe their desperate thirst: only then, they both would have that feeling of contentment in battle, something that could only be felt while facing a worthy rival – and that, they had found in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Azure and Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short sequel for the ending Azure and Crimson Forever (Yukimura's version) of the game Sengoku Basara 3.

The sun had already set when those two – the two generals who had conquered half of Japan each – finally fell back onto the earth ground. They had crossed swords and spears for hours, and dyed the sky with their colors, azure and crimson, in another battle that, just like the previous ones, came to an end without having a winner.

Even so, exhausted and lying side by side, the two of them smiled with pure satisfaction. Only when they faced each other in battle, they were able to soothe their desperate thirst: only then, they both would have that feeling of contentment in battle, something that could only be felt while facing a worthy rival – and that, they had found in each other.

“It seems like it's not today that we will decide which of us is the best, Sanada Yukimura.” Masamune said, amid the loud sound of his breathing.

Yukimura closed his eyes, feeling his lips curl slightly.

“But this will not be our last battle, Lord Masamune!” replied the younger one, and despite being as breathless as the other, he spoke with his typical loud and determined tone “Someday I'll beat you, and in the name of Lord Shin...” he interrupted his sentence, and then corrected himself, while rising his right fist towards the sky “No... I will unify Japan in the name of Sanada Yukimura, and become the greatest general ever seen through these lands!”

“I see.” Date widened his smile: that determination was exactly what so much attracted him on the other man. Date could fight the greatest generals of his time, but none of them could ever awake those raging flames in his soul, something which was provided to him by the Tiger Cub of Kai.

_Burning soul_. He thought silently.

“Lord Masamune...” Yukimura's voice brought the older one back from his thoughts.

“Uh?” Date questioned, looking at the younger one through the corner of his left eye.

“This is something foolish to say, even more when I have the responsibility for the Takeda clan, and the faith of Lord Shingen on my shoulders, but...”

Yukimura's tone usually strong and cheerful, gradually got lower, something that caught the One-Eyed Dragon's attention.

“Sometimes I think it would be better if neither of us ever came to unify this country...” he proceeded “Thus, we would ever have a reason to keep fighting against each other, like we did today.”

Masamune watched the younger one for a while, his expression becoming more serious as he thought about what he had just heard.

“Really, a foolish thought.” said the leader of Oshu “But I can't blame you...”

Unable to understand the meaning behind those words, Yukimura turned his face to Date, staring at the elder one, who now had a crooked smile on his face. Noticing the confusion on the other’s face, Masamune laughed brief and softly, and then looked back at the dark sky above him.

“I think the same way.” he murmured, in a tone only loud enough for Sanada to hear.

Yukimura stared at Masamune for a short while, and then, also turned his brown eyes to the same sky, smiling, a strong feeling of contentment and strange joy filling his body.

One day, they would have to fight for those lands. One day, those battles moved only by the friendly rivalry would come to an end. One day, maybe, only one of them would be left standing, azure or crimson.

But, while that day didn't arrive, they enjoyed that silent satisfaction, which they could only feel when both of them were together, side by side.

The night sky was beautiful and peaceful, almost inappropriate for that age of wars.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
